The Saddening Death of Tingle
by MrGithian
Summary: Poor Tingle.  Please review, but no bashing please.
1. Tingle's Death, Link's Way

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Legend of Zelda **

**The Saddening Death of Tingle – By Piplup**

**One day, Link was coming back from saving the world. He entered his house and saw Tingle flirting with Link's girlfriend. Link was really mad. Tingle could tell how mad Link was.**

**"Can't we talk about this? I mean, she was all alone, and looked lonely, so I gave her some company."**

**Link shook his head. **

**Link hit Tingle right in the face. Luckily Link was only using his shield, not his sword. Tingle ran away. Link hit him in the arm with an arrow. Link went back inside. He went up to his girlfriend. His girlfriend dumped Link because he was so jealous that he attacked Tingle.**

**Now Link was even angrier. He wanted revenge against Tingle. He wanted Tingle to die at his merciless hands. Link was suddenly glad he had combat experience. He grabbed all the weapons he could muster and left to find Tingle. Link knocked on Tingle's door. Tingle opened the door and no one was there. He went outside to get a better look around. His door slammed shut. Tingle looked back and saw Link, sword in hand. Link attacked!**

**Spin attack. MISS! Vertical slice. MISS! Horizontal slice. MISS! Jump strike. MISS!**

**Now Link was ferociously angry. He used the hookshot to grab Tingle; he set a bomb next to Tingle, and let nature take its course.**

**KABOOM!!!!**

**Tingle blew up, and was now in tremendous pain. Link smiled at Tingle's pain and misery. Tingle could barely move.**

**He barely managed to stand up. Tingle started to run. Unfortunately, he tripped on Link's shield. **

** Link decided to deliver the final blow. Link used his arrows to pin Tingle to a wall. Link threw his sword at tingle. Tingle was about to die. Link's final blow was with the hookshot. The hookshot went right through Tingle's chest.**

**Tingle was dead.**


	2. Tingle's Death, Ganondorf's Style

**The Saddening Death of Tingle**

**This story won't make that much sense unless you have read After the Series Zelda Style, by Piplup, (me). It references to that, so you should go read that now.**

**Tingle was wandering around and Ganondorf saw him. Ganondorf was furious at Tingle because Tingle used his master rupee thieving abilities to steal a ton of rupees from the Dark Bank, owned by Ganondorf.**

**Ganondorf charged at Tingle at incredibly high speeds. His hands were black with the power of darkness. If Tingle was hit it was game over for him. Unfortunately, Tingle knew that. He thought fast.**

"**Kiloo Limpah!" Tingle yelled as he blew up a balloon and took to the skies.**

**Ganon leaped into the air and barely missed Tingle, but he managed to pop the balloon. Tingle was ready to fight for his life.**

**Tingle took out an exploding balloon, Ganon powered up his dark fist. Ganon charged at Tingle, Tingle threw the balloon. Ganon hit the balloon with his fist instead of the balloon hitting Ganon in the face.**

**KABOOM!!!!**

**Ganon blew up and was now even angrier. When the smoke disappeared, Tingle was gone. Ganon erupted with an explosion of anger, rage, and fury. Tingle WILL die, Ganon thought to himself.**

**Ganon went slowly back to his bank searching the skies for the green tunic wearing Tingle. Tingle was nowhere in the sky to be seen. When Ganon got back to the Dark Bank, he looked on the surveillance cameras, and saw Tingle returning to the scene of the crime stealing more rupees. Only this time he had figured out the master door combination and was going for the big, valuable rupees. Ganon sprinted to that spot, but by the time he got there, Tingle was gone.**

**Ganon ran outside and located Tingle, still in the air. Ganon chased after him.**

**Tingle noticed he was being followed and blew up more balloons for higher elevation, and better speed. Luckily, Ganon was falling behind.**

**Ganon simply stopped chasing Tingle. He counted in his head.**

**3…2…1…**

**KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All of Tingle's balloons popped. Apparently Ganon had thrown a microscopic time bomb and it caught on to Tingle's balloons. Tingle went crashing towards the ground. Ganon powered up his dark fist. Tingle ran.**

**Ganon was faster though. Tingle tripped on a flower. Ganon tripped over Tingle. Tingle stood up and ran. Ganon collected his rupees. Ganon stuffed the rupees in his pocket and continued the Tingle hunt.**

**Tingle was hiding behind a tree. Ganon sensed Tingle's presence. Ganon charged his dark fist. He went up to the tree, and without Tingle even knowing Ganon was there, Ganon jabbed his dark fist into Tingle's body.**

**Tingle was dead.**


End file.
